Wake up call
by KPeanut88
Summary: Published on an Italian ffics site on 28.06.2011... My Morning After, just... a year before it really happened.


**This story was written on the 28th of June 2011, before all the "Morning After" cascade.**

**I've already published this ff in Italian on .**

**Let me know what you think about it.**

The warmth of the early morning wraps around me ...  
What is going on…?  
"Good morning!" someone hands me a cup of coffee. I still have my eyes narrowed. The first rays of sun in the bedroom create a tricky game of light and shadows which is just surreal. I love the scent of coffee mixed with something...Pancakes? Maybe. Bacon? Unmistakable. No, it's something else.  
Something weird, but terribly sweet, exquisite...  
I've become dependent on something I don't even know what is it!  
How do I think about billions of things without being completely awake? Just take it easy, I tell myself! Breathe. Mmmmm ... I close my eyes as I'm trying to discover something more about that scent I've never smelled before.  
Or maybe, yes.  
Maybe I've never noticed it. I am definitely too distracted. I go back to my memory and try to find where I've already encountered this fragrance. Pastry? No wait, at the park. No, I understand. At the gym, the gym where Lanie and I usually go, where there is that instructor who makes love eyeballs at her.  
No, calm! Let's go back to the start. Places. No. People!  
"I made coffee."  
Ah, that's what it was ...what it is... it's you ... The essence, which now I can no longer live without. And you just look at me with those eyes, melting my heart every time.  
"Please don't shoot me!" You raise your hands as if I was about to put you under arrest. In the action, a few drops of coffee end up on the vanilla-colored sheet. I love these blankets. I love this bed. I love this room. A smile spreads out across my face. What did he say?  
"I didn't mean to make you nervous! I thought you wanted to be alone, because surely you need time to think and rethink about what happened. I know, I know that we have to talk about it. Personally I can't wait to talk about it, because you know I adore talking about..."  
I turn and see an alarm clock on the nightstand. It isn't my alarm clock.  
I'm not in my bedroom.  
I'm at Castle's. No, wait. I'm in Rick's bedroom. I smile again. At least I think I do. I don't understand if he sees that I'm smiling. Definitely I feel good, I smile, my heart is smiling. I feel great, I feel very light...I would like to take this moment, these seconds of just us that seem never-ending.  
Hold on. What are you saying? Why are you looking at me like that?  
"Castle, what is it? Be careful! What are you saying? Why would I shoot you? "  
"... I know it all seems complicated...well, actually it is... Just that ..." And you keep blathering words on words.  
And I can't take my eyes off you.  
I would like someone to reassure me and promise me that nobody will take you away from me.  
"Castle, could you give me my coffee and shut that mouth of yours...?" My tone is not really sweet, in fact, I'd say it's more unnerved. Why? You keep talking and being agitated.  
You look at me, speechless, handing me the cup. Now the coffee is warm. Oh dear, he has also made the foam just the way I like it! I take a sip. Mmm ... You deserve an A just for the coffee ... Only for the coffee. Imagine for the rest! Stay focused Kate! Is it possible that coffee can taste of everything you make me feel while you are looking at me? I dunno, but I think so, because while I'm still drinking I perceive that something is really changing. In me, in you. No wait. In us. Now we are an us.  
I hug the mug between my hands, as if to retain a bit of heat. Looking at it better I see that printed on it is a photo of Alexis, who smiles, and an inscription, "The best Dad in the world!"  
I smile again. I've smiled more in these last ten minutes than in my entire life.  
"Castle, stop staring at me!

You don't speak. Just beam. How sweet you are.  
"You're beautiful"  
Bang. Two simple words and I blush. You're not the first one who tells me this, but your words hit me like a burst of fresh air.  
"Wow, you have gone from "don't shoot me" to " you're beautiful" in less than 2 minutes ..."  
"It's not my fault if, between you and me, you're one that looks like a Princess even if you woke up less than 10 minutes ago... "  
Then you do it on purpose. "Castle, stop?!"  
You look at me as if you expect me to explode. "What is it?"  
"Nothing."  
"You're staring at me, you know I hate it..." It is not true, I do not hate it. I just love it. I love when you focus only on me. It seems to me that I can hear all your thoughts like they are written y on paper, ready to be put in order from the mess of thoughts that is your mind. I love when you think. I like to imagine that you think of me.  
"I'm waiting..."  
"What are you waiting for? "  
"I'm waiting for you to tell me that this is a mistake ..." But how do you know me so well?  
I'm an open book. Only for you, perhaps only with you I can open my heart. Maybe I am now the one who wants to be seen by you.  
It terrifies me that you know exactly what it's going through my mind but at the same time you are convinced that there are still a billion things to learn about me. As if I were an interesting person. Me...Kate Beckett? The most boring, most distressed, most restless, most commonplace woman in the universe. I am, in your opinion, extraordinary. I just love it. I adore you.  
I don't want the others to see me as I really am, they wouldn't understand. Nobody would. But you always know what to say. Only now it seems that you are afraid.  
I come next to you.  
Look at me. Are you astonished? What should I do? What can I do if not kiss you?  
And then I do it.  
And you stay paralyzed.  
I would stay hours like this. In your room. Coffee in one hand, and the other clinging firmly to the edge of your shirt not letting you go away.  
" Do me a favor Castle. You relax. Don't open your mouth to say silly things. Stay here with me for 5 minutes because I really don't want to get up right now, and hug me tightly."  
"Orders." I smile.  
"Castle, we must talk about this. We must talk about how to deal with this thing. We must determine how to behave. But now I just want to be with you. Please ... "  
"I am..."  
"I know..."  
I smile again. Now you are embracing me, as if I were the most vulnerable and the most powerful thing in this world.

And I impress this moment in my mind, in my suitcase of memories, the first of many that I am now ready to create together with you.

"Always"

"Always"

**A/N**

**Hiii there!**

**So, let me know if you have liked this.**

**There's also Rick's Pov... stay tuned, hope you have enjoyed this.**

**Special thanks to Diana and Colette, So thankful for your incredible job here.**

**I'm on twitter, katiepeanut88 ;) **

**Read me soon (I hope you will )**


End file.
